Automatic identification and data capture (AIDC) refers to the methods of automatically identifying objects, collecting data about them, and entering that data directly into computer systems (i.e. without human involvement). AIDC technologies include barcodes, RFID, bokodes, OCR, magnetic stripes, smart cards and biometrics (like iris and facial recognition system). AIDC system typically consists of AIDC tags and AIDC sensor connected to processing units.
AIDC systems have been used in commercial systems extensively for inventory management and logistic tracking. However, it has not got much of traction in consumer market in home settings. One of the main hurdles for adopting such a system for such market is the cost of programming and maintaining AIDC system using data entry for various items. In order for AIDC systems to be useful, generally each AIDC tag must be associated with some useful data at least once (such as what that AIDC tag is attached to). Such data is typically entered using data entry in an electronic form. Moreover, over time, such associated data is augmented, modified, removed or rewritten, which also require additional data entry work. Even when data is available in an electronic form, association/modification of that data to AIDC tag with correct configuration can be complicated. Such tasks, as well as electronic data entry, are typically time consuming and inconvenient which require significant time, effort and technical know-how by the user. Without the economy of scale, cost and inconvenience of such tasks frequently outweigh the advantages of using AIDC system. For the same reasons, AIDC systems have not been successful in small business or developing countries, as the overhead and cost of implementing such systems eclipse the benefits.